The Fire Breathes
by Turkey in a suit
Summary: Katniss never knew careers could look so delicious. Or at least one career in particular… Katniss/Clove Clovniss, Cloveniss


**A:N/ I forgot something very important previously, so I thought that I'll just include it now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or any of its associated characters, but I do own this story, so please do not copy this without permission. **

**I trolled the web (especially tumblr) for these two ladies the entire day. And I just couldn't resist writing another one. This is in no small part inspired by Clove3, someone who made my day by actually reviewing! I really want to hug you right now :D I want to hug each and every one of you right now actually, but Clove3 deserves an extra cookie, and this is a small gift for their kindness. Hope you'll all enjoy this. **

**Ps. I'm experimenting with more **_**matured **_**themes if you know what I mean. Seems like a good time as any. So if this offends you in any way, feel free to skip those parts. (or skip everything except for those parts. Whatever you feel like, I'll love you forever) Unfortunately, I don't have any experience writing those scenes. At all.**

**EDIT: Just something quick. My Clovniss feels won't leave me alone, so I've been thinking (no promises though) should I continue this or start a new story? **

Katniss never knew careers could look so delicious. Or at least one career in particular…

"Katniss!" Haymitch growled in frustration, bringing Katniss out of her thoughts (read: daydreams. Not very innocent ones either). "Did you hear a single word I just said?"

At his tribute's blank look, the man gave a huff of frustration and took a swig from the bottle he held. She was going to be the death of him one day. "Remember, save the show for the game makers, lay low until then and don't attract any attention, especially from the careers. Do you understand?"

Katniss nodded then, a series of slow repetitive movements of her head that told him that she wasn't really that interested in whatever he had to say. He resisted the urge to scream in frustration, and even then, Katniss kept eyeing something from the corner of her eyes. Something. Or _someone. _The past victor was tempted to lock Katniss up somewhere else until the private session just days away, but resisted the urge by tightening his grip on the beer bottle and taking a generous gulp of the clear liquid.

Then he just walked away, remarkable sure-footedly for someone constantly un-sober, confident that Katniss wouldn't notice his leave.

She may be of a deceivingly tiny stature, Katniss decided, but there was no doubt strength in the 4"10 of muscles that made up the career. Clove wore a proud smirk, and with ever flick of her wrists, knives flew from her grasp, always hitting the target dead center. She could see the exhilaration on the career's face, flushed from hours of training as she kept at the routine. Endless practice had made her movements graceful and precise as fingers expertly wielded the blades.

The other careers lingered around. They went to jeer at other tributes and mock their efforts, but never Clove, who kept at her motions and clung onto her knives as if they were a part of herself.

"You can take a break for lunch now." The appearance of the trainer stopped everyone in their actions and Atala motioned towards the sole exit of the room. "You've got an hour, tops."

Almost instantly, tributes began to break away from their stations for the temptation that was food, leaving either alone or in pairs, uncomfortable of interacting in a larger group. From the other end of the room, Katniss saw Cato motion to his district partner. "Clove, we're going now. You coming?"

The main subject of her attention spared him a simple shake of her head, never pausing in her motions and completely missing the look of irritation that formed on the boy's face at the dismissal. "Fine," he huffed. "Suit yourself." With a wave of his hand, the three careers left the area, leaving only Katniss and Clove as the sole two occupants. The game makers had long since deserted the area, and for the first time since the beginning of the session, the training room was bathed in silence.

"You just going to stare, fire girl?" Clove paused in step to shoot her a sneer that didn't look half menacing, and against herself, a feeling bloomed inside Katniss. The other girl had ignored all attempts Cato and the rest of the careers had made to catch her attention the entire morning, yet without a single word, Katniss had gained hers. Perhaps it was a misplaced feeling, but a part of her couldn't help it. Hope was a drug, the only thing keeping her afloat on the dark waters of desperation, and she wasn't letting go.

She shook her head slowly, as if to a wild animal whose actions she could hardly predict – the analogy held more truth than she would admit. The career's brows furrowed in thought, and maybe just a bit of confusion that Katniss couldn't help but feel suited her.

"Well," Clove scoffed. "What do you want?"

That was a question Katniss had been asking herself since she'd first laid eyes on the other girl, and against her better judgment, let herself fall so deep she wasn't sure she would ever be able to climb out from the tunnel of attraction that she found herself in. And yet, she found herself falling deeper than she'd ever thought possible. Was it a crush, lust, attraction? Or could it be more?

She took a few careful steps forward to close the distance between them. Save the show for the game makers. Lay low. Both had been advice from her mentor, her only chance of survival. Yet she threw them all away without a second thought, because attention from Clove seemed to matter that much more.

Her feet brought her to the ranged section where her fingers reached instinctively for the bow, and nocked an arrow with ease onto the taunt string. It was flimsier and lighter than the one she had back at district 12, but no doubt stronger than the wood she was accustomed to. She could _feel _Clove's eyes studying her every movement, and it pushed her even further to score a perfect hit. Katniss put her faith on her instincts and muscle memories, two things she trusted more than herself at times.

She aligned the shot expertly, and with a gentle release of her fingers, the arrow flew straight, hitting the bull eyes right in the center.

Clove snorted. "Not bad, fire girl." And Katniss could hear the smile in her words and her lips pulled back into one that unknowingly mirrored the career's, right down to the almost proud curve.

The girl pressed a tiny button on the edge of the weapons rack, and with a whirl of mechanics, the used targets were replaced with unmarred ones and a trolley brought back the collection of knives and the single arrow that had been used for that particular session. Clove gently lifted a dagger and with an easy flick of her wrist, the blade cut through the air, striking dead center. She flashed Katniss a smirk, daring her to match her standards, and with a returned smirk, both fell in a surreal peace and harmony as one after another, knife and arrow were released with expert skill.

When the last knife drove into the wood with a _thuck, _both tributes leant back to study their handiwork in pride. With a chuckle, the career raised a fist to gently bump it against Katniss' shoulder. "You're not half bad, twelve."

"Why don't you guys ever call me by my name? I do have one you know." The words escape her lips before she could hold them back, and as Clove's features scrunched in thought, and she was afraid she'd spoilt the tentative peace they seemed to have established.

"Emotional detachment," she shrugged. "We may seem like monsters to you, but sometimes, we can be surprisingly similar. Calling you by a nickname offers a sense of detachment, so it's less real, in a way. You'd find a lot of careers use nicknames. And besides," A smile spread across her face, mischievous in nature. "With careers as brainless as Glimmer, I doubt they even remember your name, Katniss."

A blush grew onto her cheeks. "You remember mine. Does that mean anything?"

"You'll have to find out yourself."

Katniss turned her body to look directly at the career, and the cat-like expression in her eyes had changed into something she could not decipher. Something in those eyes pulled her in, and subconsciously, both tributes shifted closer to each other, until not even half a feet separated them. And just when Katniss could feel doubt creeping in, Clove leant in slowly, giving her the option of pulling away, clueless of the hold she had over the girl on fire.

Something inside Clove's eyes reached into her, and she found herself just studying those beautiful dark orbs. And when they were just a breath away, she closed her eyes just before their lips met in a soft kiss.

It was just a graze of the lips at first, but then both girls deepened it in a moan as lips parted and tongues dueled for dominance. Katniss felt herself being pulled flush against the front of the career and it was something she was definitely not complaining about. Her fingers found themselves lost in Clove's thick locks in an effort to pull them even closer, and a gasp escaped her when the other girl's hands roamed across her front until all that separated Clove's palms from her breasts was a thin layer of cloth

They broke from the kiss in pants and flush covered appearance, and fueled by a sense of desperation, smashed their lips back together.

They would bruise later, some part of her mind informed her, but Katniss pushed that annoying part of her away to enjoy the moment in full. Clove had her hands all over her. Hands that consisted of fingers that so expertly wielded knives, and not for the first time, Katniss wondered how they would feel _in _her. A thigh slipped past her own and trusted roughly into her, and it was all Katniss could do not to collapse into a mess right there. She groaned when it was repeated again, and she wondered if Clove could feel her wetness.

It was _only _for her.

She felt Clove pull away and her arms instinctively snaked around her neck to pull her back in, but the other girl resisted her attempts and through the haze of arousal, she could hear the career's heavy breaths. "Not here."

Clove led her across the corridor until they were safe in the privacy of the elevator, and Katniss could just make out the _ding _of the elevator before the girl was pulling her along an unfamiliar path. It took a few moments, but eventually they reached their destination and Katniss was given a gentle shove into the alien room. The door shut softly behind them and the next thing she knew, she was lying down on a bed that smelt so distinctly of Clove that she fought an urge to just bask in it.

Then a pressure settled on her abdomen and Clove leant down to connect their lips in a searing kiss.

"You don't know how much I want you right now." Fingers moved to explore her curves. "I want you to scream my name."

Katniss nodded in agreement subconsciously when the girl shifted to press their lengths together, against her in all the right places.

"Not now, Kat." Clove swatted away her hands gently, flashing her a feral grin that soaked her right through. "We'll have time for that later. But right now, I want. To. Make. You. Come."

The career assaulted her neck even as fingers worked to pull off her top and the dexterous digits slid her bra off. Hands kneaded her breasts slowly and Katniss opened her thighs further to allow Clove more access. The other girl rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger before leaning down and completely enveloped one nipple with her mouth, hands lavishing the other with attention. Katniss arched her back in a cry of pleasure and she could just feel Clove's finger hooking around the waist band of her pants and pulling it down.

There was a moan that was purely Clove's when she saw patch that was stained darker where Katniss' juices soaked it through and unmistakable moisture gathering on the top of her thighs. A finger caressed the wet sex in a teasing manner, pulling forth an eager moan before career almost tore the fabric off in the rapidly increasing _need _to see the other girl in all her glory.

The musky scent of Katniss almost drove Clove into a frenzy. Thighs were pushed apart and kisses deposited along her inner thighs, leading right up to the apex.

Katniss whimpered when Clove paused right above her throbbing sex and released a breath of warm air right on the source of Katniss' excitement, which was literally _leaking _in anticipation. Clove shot her a predator-like grin that, unknown to the girl, drove Katniss wild. "I want to suck you dry," the career breathed huskily, and Katniss felt herself grow even warmer at the words, clenching her eyes shut at the sudden spike of arousal.

Katniss couldn't help but buck her hips as Clove's tongue licked her, repetitive circular motions around her ultra-sensitive button, slowly from her opening up to the top of her clit. She moaned and threw her head back in pleasure, knowing she would cum soon if Clove continued her ministrations. Then she felt the faint roughness of teeth grazing her swollen sex, and almost came in a toe-curling scream of ecstasy, but Clove withdrew at the last possible second.

"I hate you." Katniss groaned at the denied climax as her arousal slowly began to diminish.

"Have patience, Kat." Clove licked her lips and she could see the faint gloss of liquid that painted them with its thickness, and her arousal hit a new level at the sight. Clove studied the beautiful sight before her breathlessly, almost at disbelief that it was all hers. The angel before her was hers, and hers alone.

Her hand trailed tantalizingly slow down the valley of Katniss' breasts, down her abdomen until they reached pass her hips and to the focus of all her attention. The digits circled around her entrance and Clove prepared to finally _enter _Katniss with a finger. More juices leaked at the anticipation but Clove withdrew again, deciding a different approach.

Katniss groaned again and prepared to yell at her _lover _for the torture, but toes curled and fingers grasped desperately at sheets when Clove abruptly entered her with two fingers. Her hips bucked, and above her, the career moaned as her eyes feasted on the sight before her. She was just so _wet. _She thought one finger wouldn't be enough, but perhaps the girl on fire was ready for _three. _

Katniss bucked her hips in time with Clove's thrusts, and every time the digits entered her, it drove her further into ecstasy. The flat of Clove's thumb tapped her clit at intervals, but when Clove leant down to engulf the nub and sucked on it hard, Katniss came shuddering, letting a scream of, "Clove!" tear from her throat, muffled only by the pillow she buried her face into at the last possible moment. It was the only action that saved the entire block from knowledge of their activities.

The career leant back, straddling Katniss' thighs and licking her juices off her fingers. "You look like you've just gotten royally fucked," she winked. And Katniss only groaned beneath her and tossed a pillow into the career's face. Clove dodged the projectile with a laugh before leaning down slowly to catch Katniss' lips in a kiss. "I think I love you," she whispered in a moment of vulnerability.

"I know I love you." Katniss traced Clove's jaw gently with a hand, looking into the career's eyes which had never looked as beautiful before as in that very moment. She felt the career smile into her shoulder, and didn't miss the faint wetness of tears.

"Now, about that returning the favor you wanted to do so eagerly before…"

X_X

From several floors below, Haymitch returned from his lunch break in the cafeteria, only to see the entire training room completely vacated, except a bow thrown haphazardly among a small collection of knives, forgotten on a countertop. He sighed deeply before taking a generous swig from his bottle, and moved to arrange the weapons back to their original position.

Now that she'd finally gotten it out of her system, he really hoped that Katniss wouldn't be as distracted as before. He didn't want to consider the other option.

He'd kill himself first before allowing fire girl and knife chucker to make moon eyes at each other.

Every. Single. Second. Of. The. Day.

**A:N/2 And this is it :D my first experiment into literature that isn't 100% innocent. I really hope you enjoyed it and please, tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love after all, and I need them to survive too. *Makes puppy eyes* I bet if it were Clove or Katniss asking you, you guys wouldn't hesitate to click that review button wouldn't you? Well, give them love too! Thank you again to Clove3. I want you to know that I wrote this specially for you, and I hope you enjoy it. (And BFCL too, since I just received your 'love' as I'm typing this :D ) **

**Additional notes: I actually googled Isabelle Fuhurman's height, though no one was able to give me a clear answer. There is no doubt that I am obsessed. And the whole shoulder bump thing? I just couldn't resist. This is the first time I've written anything even remotely sexual. I don't think it's too bad, but my opinion could be biased. So please share with me your thoughts so I can improve as a writer too ^^ **

**Rioshix**


End file.
